


Not This Shit Again

by go_Jean_or_go_home



Series: Among Us [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_Jean_or_go_home/pseuds/go_Jean_or_go_home
Summary: Green was, frankly, pissed off.
Relationships: Green/Orange (Among Us)
Series: Among Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958230
Comments: 31
Kudos: 397





	Not This Shit Again

**Author's Note:**

> this is the cringiest thing ive ever done in my life and the fact that i actually put this much effort into it is disgusting
> 
> this all came out of me in one sitting too
> 
> what the heck

Green was, frankly, pissed off.

This intergalactic war between the United Stars and the Outer Galaxy had been going on for the better half of a decade, and just a few years ago, the Outer Galaxy had started sending impostors to board United Stars ships with the sole mission of killing the crew, any way they could.

Green never cared much for politics, and didn't really care about the war either, despite it making daily headlines and being a more common conversation topic than the weather. He only cared about making his fortune, moving to some desolate planet neither the United Stars nor the Outer Galaxy cared about, and living the rest of his life in calm, quiet, peace.

But of course, every shipping trip he's taken on in the last four years has had at least one impostor get on board. Every time, the impostors had been caught, and Green is still alive to tell the tale, but it was simply aggravating. Yes, everyone knew damn well that the chances of impostors getting onto any given ship was incredibly high. So high, in fact, you were instructed to board ships already suspecting the impostor was among the crew. Green had hoped for the off-chance that this most recent excursion - a simple cargo delivery to a sentry station - would finally be one where he could let his guard down and relax. But alas, it was not.

Their crew had been rocketing through the cosmos for a good few months before anyone suspected anything. Everyone began the journey on high alert - as usual - but gradually began to calm down after two months passed and no dead bodies showed up. Most of the time, someone was dead by _at least_ the two-week mark. Green would admit, even _he_ began to grow lax, taking his helmet off with everyone during meals in the Cafeteria, talking to the others and actually growing rather fond of Orange, and strolling as opposed to running while doing daily tasks.

During one such occasion, everyone was sitting around a table in the Cafeteria, chatting away while eating lunch. Green had felt especially at ease, after all, this ship was finally a clean one, right? Everyone’s helmets were off, either under the table or on the ground next to the benches. Pink was sitting _on_ the table, Red was braiding Yellow’s hair, and Cyan had her head in Lime’s lap. Green was sitting next to Orange of course, since he’d bonded with him the most. 

“Okay, okay, but hold on,” Green was saying, hands splayed out in the air to quiet everyone down. “This is gonna sound sus as hell, but hear me out.”

“Oh jeez…” Orange rubbed a hand down his face, and Cyan and Lime started snickering. 

Pink smirked down from his spot on the table. “Is this really where you wanna go?”

“No, no, guys!” Black interrupted amid her own chuckles. “Let’s hear the man out. This dude’s always quiet as hell unless he’s with orange.”

The crew nodded, still giggling. Black looked to Green, “Speak, my man.”

Green smirked and looked around at his crewmates. “Okay, listen… we’re pretty lucky there isn’t an impostor on this go, yeah?”

Everyone responded with murmurs of confirmation.

“But the only rookie here is Purple-”

“Hey!”

“-the rest of us are vets. So I’m just saying, the worst way to die is in the showers. Dick and tits out?”

At that, the entire crew burst into hysterics, Cyan rolled her head into Lime’s stomach, Pink layed down on the table holding his sides, everyone was cackling. Orange’s face was an impressive shade of red, and he was trying and failing to hold back his snickers next to Green. 

“If your next ship has an impostor on it, and you die with your ass out? I’m just saying, that’s your fault. That’s my piece.”

Everyone was still rolling with laughter at the mental imagery. Yellow wiped away a tear. “You know what? Can’t argue with that.”

White slapped the table and leaned back. “Man, watch that actually happen on my next round. You’ve jinxed it.”

Green snickered and put his hands up. “Whoopsie.”

At that, Cyan finally sat up, much to Lime’s chagrin. “Well, I mean, wait,” White raised his eyebrows at her in question. “Nobody goes to the showers alone anyway. Just buddy up and you’re good.”

“Not if the person I buddy up with is the impostor!”

“Ah, well…” Cyan shrugged comically, causing another bout of laughter from the crew. “Better pick wisely!”

Purple held her head in her hands. “Great… now I’m just more anxious…”

Coincidentally enough, early the next morning, Purple had been the unfortunate soul to wander upon White’s bloody, marred, naked body in the showers. Naturally, this made Green look _incredibly_ guilty. And that made him _furious_. 

“Whichever one of you is the fucking Impostor is a peice of shit!” He roared, slamming his fists down on the Cafeteria table. Most people had their arms crossed or their hands on their hips, looking very accusatory of him. “I was just saying that shit as a _joke_ and you took your opportunity to make me look incriminating!”

“Or,” Black cut in. “You just got too comfortable and cocky, and slipped up!”

“What kind of bullshi-”

“It was a nice strategy, waiting two months for us to all lower our guards-”

“I didn’t do shit! One of you is a damn liar!”

He looked around at everyone, minus White, whose body was still in the showers. Black seemed convinced he was the impostor, Purple looked nervous and hesitant, Pink, Yellow, Lime, Red, and Cyan looked terribly torn, and Orange was looking down, strangely somber. Lime raised a shy hand.

“I… I can actually vouch for Green.”

Black whirled on him, “What!?”

He ducked behind Cyan’s body, but peeked out and kept talking. “Listen, listen! White must’ve gotten up early for one of his cold showers, right? And the impostor must’ve followed him!”

Black scoffed, “Wow, check out megamind over here.”

Lime scowled at her. “What I’m saying is, I woke up and saw White missing from the bunks, but Green was still snoring in Orange’s bed.”

Everyone paused to take that in, while Green felt his face slowly start to flush. “Wait-”

“Hold up, hold up,” Black held up her hand. “I believe you, which would make Green innocent, but Green…”

Now everyone looked like they were on the verge of snickering, which was an odd thing considering the fresh corpse on board.

Black squinted between Orange, who was looking away, and Green, who still had both hands on the table and pink cheeks. “What were you doing in Orange’s bed?”

“Sleeping, dipshit!”

“In _Orange’s_ bed!” Red cackled, and the rest of the crew followed suit. Green and Orange shared a split-second glance, then hastily looked away from each other. 

They actually hadn’t done anything, simply sleeping, but it was true that crewmates weren’t actually… _allowed_ to do that. Or form any kind of relationships with other crewmates. But hell! Everybody else on board was doing it, and Green was so certain there was no impostor. Cyan and Lime were all over each other, and Red and Yellow hovered around Purple like mama birds! 

They disposed of White’s body and had a little mourning session for him that day, then sobered up. There _was_ at least one impostor on board, and a patient one at that. Green seemed to be off the hook for now, but his blood was boiling under his skin at the thought of it all. Maybe he ought to start reading up on the war and all its political gargin, just to get what the impostors’ deal was. He made his frustrations clear at every meal, hoping that whoever the impostor was would sleep uneasily every night with guilt. Their whole group seemed to be genuinely close, yet the murder made that whole idea go flying out the window. _Someone_ was a damn liar, and Green was not happy about that.

One night, while Green and Orange were alone together in Medbay overlooking samples, Orange listened to Green complain about his frustrations. 

“I mean _shit_ , what the hell is this guy’s deal?” Green snarked, holding a clear, glass tube up to the light. “I get it, there’s this war and whatever, but what the fuck do middlemen like _us_ have to do with anything?”

Orange was leaning against the wall next to him while Green worked, listening quietly. 

“Sure, I’m not the brightest and maybe I should pay attention more to current events, but man… what did White have to do with any of it? He was just like you and me…” Green sighed and quieted down for a moment as he trashed a faulty sample. “This impostor is a dick, I’ll tell you that.”

He looked up at Orange, who raised his own eyes from his boots. “When we catch this guy, you bet I’mma make em wish they never boarded this ship.”

Orange had a weird expression on his face, something like solmeness but with a weird undertone. Guilt? Nah...

Orange cleared his throat. “Well, I will say I know more about the war than you do. What is it you think impostors’ goals are?”

Green scoffed, walking over to the scan pad and holding his arms out. “I don’t know, and before now I didn’t care.” The green holographic lines ran up and down his body. “Uh… they’re probably getting paid mad money by Outer Galaxy higher-ups to kill us, right? That sounds right.”

Orange stayed silent behind him as the scan pad hummed. 

“They’re no better than hitmen on United Stars’ side. It’s just an endless cycle of death. They’re not helping anybody.”

The scanpad beeped and Green stepped off. He walked past Orange, who was shaking his head, and they both traversed into the hallway. Green continued, “I think both sides need to get over themselves already.”

“Get over themselves!?” 

Green winced and turned around, seeing Black at the end of the hallway. She came marching down, ignored Orange’s shocked face, and jabbed an accusatory finger into Green’s chest. “We’re on a United Stars’ ship, carrying cargo to a United Stars’ sentry station, and there’s an Outer Galaxy impostor on board. If _anyone_ needs to get over themself, it’s the impostor!”

Green smacked her finger away. “Yeah, that’s what I was sayi-”

“Don’t think that just because both sides are killing means both are wrong. You may have gotten out of being a suspect last time, but that’s some really suspicious shit you were just talking.”

Green sneered. “What, so I’m back on your hit list again?”

“Not yet, but I have my eye on you, Green. Watch it.”

With that, she stormed back down the hall, and turned towards the Reactor. 

“I don’t like how she keeps pointing fingers at you.” Orange remarked darkly, watching her disappear. 

“Eh, me neither, but she’s not worth our time.” Green waved off, already turning towards the Cafeteria. Orange looked at him incredulously. “But she could get you kicked into space! That’s how you people handle suspected impostors - and if you get kicked, you’ll die!”

Green kept walking.

Orange sputtered. “Your whole goal of moving to some quiet planet, your future, all of that, come on! She could end all of that! All that you told me you wanted!”

Green waved a hand over his shoulder, still walking. “It’s fine, Orange, just let it go.”

Orange paused, sighed, then followed behind. “Sure… I’ll let it go…”

This brings us to the present. Green was, frankly, pissed off. 

He’d just arrived in Electrical as the doors shut behind him. It was dark, as usual, and he couldn’t see the back of the room, but he heard a definite shriek and _shulk_ , then something heavy flumping to the floor. He’d run over just in time to see Black’s body thud against the metal electrical lockers, her eyes glazed over and her torso oozing blood. 

He gasped, somewhat frozen in disbelief. What? _What!?_

Green’s blood boiled, his fists clenched, and he felt his face grow hot. Who did this impostor think they were? 

There was a metallic _clang_ to his left, and he jerked to see the vent open, and none other than Orange about to crawl inside, unsuspecting of Green’s presence. 

Orange. His friend, someone he’d grown the closest to out of all four years of his shipping career, someone he vented to only a few hours prior, someone he _trusted_. All this time, he’d been ranting and raving about how much he hated the impostor when the impostor was right under his nose this entire time.

He snarled and lashed out to grab Orange by the ankle, who let out a horrified yelp as he was harshly dragged backwards. “Who the-”

“Sorry, you goin’ somewhere, bud?”

Orange stopped struggling and looked up over his shoulder. His voice was quieter, softer this time. “…Green?”

“In the _fucking_ flesh.” Green didn’t even have the words to describe the way he felt in that moment. 

“Wait, wait, Green, please! I’m sorry you had to find out this way; I can explain-” 

“Then start talkin’ bucko!” Green’s hands moved practically on their own, ripping Orange’s suit pants down over the plush swell of his ass and down to his mid-thighs, then flinging his own gloves elsewhere in the room. 

“Stop! Green, what are you doing? Green-”

Green grabbed one of Orange’s hands and roughly pinned it to his back, shoving Orange’s body down in the process. With his other hand, he unhinged Orange’s helmet and flung it away as well, with his own helmet going next. He used his free hand to retrieve a travel-pack bottle of lube from his suit pocket. To think he’d been saving it for a possible time when he and Orange could get together after this mission! He let go of Orange’s arm and pinned down his body under his own, parting one cheek so he could squeeze the lube bottle uncaringly onto Orange’s hole. 

“Green, you need to understand! You don’t know anything about what’s going on! But that talk in the Medbay-”

“What about that talk in the Medbay, huh!?” Green snarked, chucking the emptied, little lube bottle away. He shoved his own suit pants down and let his rage-induced boner fly out, then parted Orange’s cheeks again and rubbed the head against his hole, pushing the lube around. 

“I fucking _trusted_ you! I thought I was finally on a normal ship, I thought we were friends! Hell, I’ll admit I thought we were more than that!”

With a rough thrust, Green sheathed his entire cock into Orange’s ass, letting his hips slap against the plush cheeks as he quickly bottomed out. Orange’s ramblings quickly cut out into a heated, shaky groan. 

Green could feel his eyes starting to burn with unshed tears as he began messily thrusting his dick in and out, in and out, slamming his hips against Orange’s reddening ass. “I was going to ask you out after this! I thought we’d all make it safe and sound, and we could go somewhere and be away from all this, this, this war! But you _are_ the fucking war!”

Orange stammered, trying to organize his thoughts amid the twisting feeling of guilt and shame in his stomach, and the curling of pleasure coursing through his system. Every thrust jolted him forward, but Green’s angry grip kept pulling him back. “You made me think- You made- _gahh!_ Differently- in the Medbay! I always thought- _Mmm!_ I always thought you were just- that we were doing good! That you were just mindless pawns!”

Green couldn’t even answer, letting the tears spill down his burning cheeks. 

“But then you made m- me- made me realize- _ahh!!_ ” Green angled his hips differently, and jabbed the head of his cock directly into Orange’s prostate. 

“Shut up! Just shut up!” He yelled. “White didn’t deserve to die! Black didn’t either! How many others have you killed?”

“Black was going to kill you! I’d- _ooh!_ I’d changed my mind, b-but then I need- needed to keep you sa _AAAAFE!!_ ” Green sped up his thrusts, feeling release building in his gut. 

He didn’t know what to think, and kind of didn’t want to try to make sense of any of this. He was hurt, he knew that much. Hurt, and confused, and frustrated, and _fucking the goddamn enemy_. The goddamn enemy who he’d developed _feelings_ for. 

He came with a choked sob, hips slowing as come pumped into Orange’s soft, trembling walls. Green’s orgasm lit up all the rest of Orange’s nerves, the audible squish of come leaking from his insides mixed with the slow grind of Green’s cock sent him to his own release from his cock against the floor. 

Green slowly pulled out, not even bothering to look at the sight of Orange completely taken apart in front of him. Not even a few days ago, this sight alone would’ve sent him into cardiac arrest, now he couldn’t bare to look. He could hear Orange panting as he got his thoughts back together, and he could guess his own cum was leaking down one of his plump cheeks right now. But his mind didn’t have the energy to care. 

“What… what do we do now?” He asked nobody. 

Orange began sitting up, his hole now fucked sensitive and tender. The warmth leaking down his thighs were quite the distraction, but he looked over at his friend, curled up against the wall with his head in his hands. 

“Black was going to be my last, Green.” He explained. “I swear. She was going to be my last, and then I was going to join you and run off to some planet together. You were never supposed to see that… you were never supposed to know.”

He struggled to his feet, and wobbled over to Green. He sat down next to Green, careful of his tender ass, and looked at him. Green was crying, clearly, but kept his head buried. 

“We could still chase that future you wanted. That peaceful, quiet planet. We could forget all of this.” 

Green lifted his head, and blinked at Orange through watery, blurry eyes. “I… I need some time to myself.” He whispered, standing up and walking to the still-closed doors of Electrical. “Let me out. Please.”

Orange, still sitting down next to the spot Green just was, blinked, then silently nodded. The doors to Electrical then slid open, and Green disappeared into the hallways, leaving both of them to reflect on their own.

**Author's Note:**

> chile anyway so


End file.
